Unknown Paths and Twisted Fates
by ThePowerOfWriting
Summary: The Twolegs have been disrupting the clans, and 8 apprentices are sent into Twolegplace to figure out what's going on. When darkness hides at every corner, waiting to catch their prey, can they make it there and back before it's too late?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

DawnClan

Leader- Swiftstar- a white tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- Leafsong- Long-furred gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Brookpaw- Pretty calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes **MAIN**

Warriors:

Flashfur- Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Featherstream- Beautiful light gray fur with white paws and pale blue eyes

Fawnleaf- Pretty brown she-cat with white dapples, long legs, and leaf-green eyes

Darkmoon- Black she-cat with dark gray patches, torn ears and amber eyes

Eaglestorm- A white tom with brown splotches and yellow eyes

Stonestripe- A grey tabby tom with darker markings and light grey eyes

Leopardshadow- Muscular golden brown tom with leopard-like spots, torn left ear and green eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- Sleek silver-gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes **MAIN**

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **MAIN**

Foxpaw- red tabby tom with one black paw and piercing green eyes

Nightpaw- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Sparklepaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver/white flecks and dark green eyes

Queens:

Goldencloud- golden and white she-cat with blue eyes

Lilacpetal- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white spots that look like lilacs falling on the ground and green emerald eyes

Songbreeze- Long haired silver she-cat with tabby markings and white paws and  
>belly, she has deep green eyes with flecks of gold<p>

Kits:

Ivykit- White-ish gray she-kit with golden flecks and green eyes (Goldencloud)

Tigerkit- Light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes (Lilacpetal)

Lionkit- Fluffy golden tom with sharp claws and green eyes (Lilacpetal)

Moonkit- A pretty silver she-cat with lighter tabby markings and  
>paws with silver eyes flecked with gold (Songbreeze)<p>

Stormkit - A light grey tom with darker splotches and green eyes (Songbreeze)

Elders:

Flameheart- Dark ginger tabby tom with sharp green gaze (Retired early due to twisted paw)

Adderfang- Light brown tabby tom with golden and dark brown triangle stripes and dark amber eyes

Shadepool- Old gray she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

DuskClan

Leader- Maplestar- Rich dark ginger-colored tom with a long, thick pelt and large, bright green eyes and a solid build, smallish ears, silver hairs are appearing on his face

Deputy- Downfeather- white tom with a soft, long pelt and misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Spiceleaf- small brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Boulderpaw- heavy-set grey and white tom with blue eyes, partially deaf

Warriors:

Bluemoon- Black she-cat with light brown ears and dark blue eyes

Blizzardsky- Large white furred tom with big sky blue eyes

Risingstrike- Jet black with yellow streaks darting across face and tail

Blazefire- A handsome fiery orange tom with light blue eyes

Sheepwool- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftfeather- pale brown and white she-cat

Birchfang- brown tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes

Apprentices:

Eclipsepaw- A beautiful blue/black she cat with silver markings down her tail  
>and paws and bright green eyes <strong>MAIN<strong>

Foxpaw- Tom with ginger pelt white underbelly and black paws **MAIN**

Twilightpaw- A dark blue she cat with light black stripes running along her tail, a white paw in the back and the area around her muzzle is white

Scarpaw- Light brown she-cat with midnight black eyes and criss-crossing scar running down her back **MAIN**

Ashpaw- Black and dark gray tom with one white paw and dark blue eyes

Queens:

Falconwing- pale ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenleaf- Fluffy golden tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and dark green eyes

Featherwing- Sleek pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Kits:

Brightkit- Small pale golden tortoiseshell she-kit with pale black paws and bright green eyes (Goldenleaf)

Dapplekit- White she-kit with golden dapples and blue eyes (Goldenleaf)

Ravenkit- Pure black tom with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Nightkit- Sleek silvery black she-kit with amber eyes (Featherwing's adopted)

Pebblekit- Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes (Featherwing)

Elders:

Snowfall- white she-cat with pale ginger patches and blue eyes

Flamefang- dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Skystorm- Large white tom with black and gray spots and sky blue eyes (Retired early due to failing sight)

SunClan

Leader- Lightstar- Bright golden fur with white paws and chest and golden eyes

Deputy- Rapidshade- Dark gray she-cat with almost blue paws, ears, and back with stunning blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Oaknut- Dappled pelt with a white underbelly and gray muzzle with dark misty blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Specklepaw- a white and gray speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Nettleclaw- Long-haired ginger and white tom with green eyes

Wavebreeze- Light gray tom with blueish-green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight

Willowleaf- Dark brown fur with stripes and a tan underbelly and muzzle, one scar running down cheek with dark misty blue eyes

Crowtalon- Black tom with dark gray flecks, gray chest and muzzle, many battle scars and eyes black as an endless pit of darkness

Petalwing- Pale cream pelt and light pink streaks with brown flecks and ginger-tipped ears, white scarred stomach and muzzle, one blue and the other gray eyes

Lionmane- Ginger and sandy tabby tom with a mane of hair that glows like fire in the sun with a brown muzzle and underbelly, crooked tail and hazel eyes

Flameclaw- Dark ginger pelt and tail, tan underbelly with ginger stripes, white muzzle and green eyes

Apprentices:

Mistypaw- a white she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes **MAIN**

Frozenpaw- Light grey tabby tom with green eyes and sleek fur. Has a black nose and white spots **MAIN**

Icepaw- Small silver-tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes and soft sleek pelt pink nose **MAIN**

Sparrowpaw- black tom with deep blue eyes like the sea and has a dark grey chest

Robinpaw- compact dark tortoiseshell with a white chest and green eyes

Queens:

Flower-rush- Delicate grey tortoiseshell and white she-cat with rich amber eyes and a long scar running down her left shoulder

Lilycloud- Tan pelt with cream stripes, light pink underbelly and muzzle with green eyes

Icestream- White she-cat with a few blue-gray flecks and ice blue eyes

Kits:

Fernkit- Light tan-brown she-kit with hazel eyes (Lilycloud)

Sandkit- Pale golden and sandy furred tabby tom with light green eyes (Lilycloud)

Gingerkit- Ginger tom with black paws and green eyes (Lilycloud)

Dewkit- Pale blue-gray tom with white paws and light blue eyes (Icestream)

Wildkit- Gray she-kit with darker flecks and bright blue eyes (Icestream)

Elders:

Shortwhisker- Tiny black and white tom with blue eyes and short whiskers

Thistlethorn- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

Mapleshadow- Golden brown she-cat with ginger flecks and hazel eyes

MoonClan

Leader- Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle and ice-blue eyes

Deputy- Shadestorm- White fur with gray underbelly and paws and emerald eyes

Medicine Cat- Brambleheart- Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes and has a black nose and a shaggy  
>pelt.<p>

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Hollypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Flickfeather- Black fur with white stripe on left flank and white paws and ears and sky blue eyes

Lilacbloom- Soft grey she-cat with violet eyes

Darkheart- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashcloud- Smokey grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

Hawkwing- large ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Earthshatter- brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

Petalcloud- Cream she-cat with white flecks and warm golden eyes

Apprentices:

Evepaw- Black she-cat with a purple tint and amber eyes who has a white muzzle and paws **MAIN**

Ripplepaw- Diluted tortoiseshell with silvery blue eyes **MAIN**

Emberpaw - Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Blackpaw - White she-cat with black spots all over her and green eyes and soft bushy fur

Lichenpaw- Silver tom with white patches on his face paws and sides who has funny fuzzy fur which is always a complete mess, eyes are big, round and the pale green color of lichen and has a skinny, tiny build **MAIN**

Queens:

Foxbrush- red and white she-cat with a long, bushy tail and blue eyes

Whitecloud- Small fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and sky blue eyes

Cloverheart- Pretty gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Kits:

Firekit- Reddish ginger tom with blue-green eyes (Foxbrush)

Cloudkit- Fluffy white and ginger she-kit with round blue eyes (Foxbrush)

Ashkit- Handsome smoky gray tom with lighter gray tail and amber eyes (Whitecloud)

Mintkit- Pretty blue-silver she-kit with captivating blue eyes (Cloverheart)

Shadowkit- Small black and gray tom with amber eyes (Cloverheart)

Elders:

Shrewtail- Thin long furred dark brown tom with hazel eyes and a long tail

Iceshard- Pale white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Darkears- White tom with gray flecks and gray-ish black ears

StarClan

Sunfeather- Golden tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes (Former DawnClan deputy)

Meadowblossom- Cream she-cat with brown ears, white tipped tail and green eyes (Former DawnClan Medicine Cat)

Reedleg- long-legged russet tom with green eyes (Former DuskClan warrior)

Pollendrift- light ginger tabby and white she-cat with a long pelt and green eyes (Former DuskClan Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Hawkclaw- Large black tom with white paws and amber eyes (Former SunClan warrior)

Shiningstar- Pearly white she-cat with a black underbelly and crystal blue eyes (Former SunClan leader)

Oakstar- Large, muscular dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and large strong paws (Former MoonClan leader)

Snowspots- Small white she-cat with misty blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail (Former MoonClan medicine cat)

Rouges

Stag- Massive dark brown tabby tom with silver-ish grey streaks and orange eyes

Scarlet- Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and has a scar running down her right shoulder, and a small nick in her left ear

Jest- White tom with black patches and black ears, deep blue eyes

Kittypets

Jade- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes

Wisp- Brown she-cat with white paws that seem to blend into the brown and azure eyes

Zac- Small cream tom with brown fur on his feet/muzzle/ears/tail and amber eyes

Moon- Graceful silver cat with white muzzle and underbelly and shining blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Unknown Paths and Twisted Fates

Chapter One: Prologue

They sat in a clearing, their starry pelts shimmering in the moonlight. Pollendrift looked around at the assembled cats, looking each of them in the eye. "The clans may be in danger," she informed gravely, "if we do not send them the sign now. They do not know what's going on, or who to choose. We must send them the prophecy before it's too late."

Oakstar stood, retorting, "But how do we know if they are the ones? They're just apprentices… Who knows, they might be useless and end up getting the clans into more trouble!"

"They're too young! If they venture into Twolegplace they'll never make it out alive! They'll get lost and then the clans will be DOOMED!" Shiningstar cried.

A golden tabby tom shook his head firmly. "They are the ones… I know it, I can feel it. They are the cats who will save the clans from destruction." Sunfeather mewed ominously, amber eyes glowing bright.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a grassy field with 7 other cats, all who seemed to be apprentices. They stirred and woke up, all with the same confused expression. She recognized Swiftpaw and padded over to him, whispering,<p>

"What's going on?"

He shrugged, seeming to be at ease. She looked around, seeing all the other apprentices in groups of two as well. A small silver tom with pale green eyes padded up and quietly asked,

"Are we all from different clans?"

When they all nodded, a light brown she-cat turned and watched a group of cats approaching with wide eyes.

"Is that… Is that Pollenpaw? The medicine cat apprentice that was killed by a fox?" she whispered to a ginger tom beside her.

A white she-cat spoke up. "I think… I think we're in StarClan…" she murmured in awe.

The groups of cats approached. "That's right, you're in StarClan. We're here to give you a prophecy," a MoonClan medicine cat, who later introduced herself as Snowspots, mewed.

Hawkfrost, a SunClan deputy added, "And before you tell us we're supposed to tell the medicine cat this, not you, we're telling you because you're part of the prophecy and you need to know." He looked pointedly at Swiftpaw, whose mouth was open, about to protest.

The cat named Pollenpaw was actually Pollendrift, and her brother was Reedleg. She'd told them that times would be roughand that they'd have to work together to stay strong.

One of the cats she'd recognized was her former medicine cat, Meadowblossom. She smiled warmly at us as if for encouragement before whispering ominously,

"8 shall answer the Twoleg's call, traveling far before one falls. Darkness will capture the white shadow's soul, and bring their fate closer to their goal. Beware the joker who seems very kind, for he is the one who has been making you blind. The last thunderous roar marks the end of the war, yet returning home you will find missing four."

Then all of sudden a breeze swept over them and the StarClan cats were gone, leaving the apprentices to wonder what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know. Terrible ending, but I got stuck there and didn't know what to write... xD I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of it~<strong>


End file.
